


Sanders Sides One-Shots: Part 1

by RainEWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, how does one write, me? sobbing? more likely than you'd think, oneshots, thank resident anchor for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainEWrites/pseuds/RainEWrites
Summary: I don't even know. Just a bunch of one shots. Thank Resident Anchor for this, they got me back into both this fandom and writing. Definately go check out their fic, A Lesson In Practicality. I have a feeling you guys'll like it.





	1. Bliss- Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, I wrote this a while back, so if the characters seem off or the writing is awful, that would be why.

Virgil sat in the common room, quietly enjoying the music coming through his headphones, whilst scrolling through Tumblr on his laptop, looking at fanart for his favourite book series. Things had been remarkably... good, in the mindspace, for a while now.   
Removing one side of his headphones, he could hear Patton’s high pitched squeal as he got to a cute part in a movie or book, or perhaps a fanfiction. From Logan’s room came a loud bang, followed by an “Ah, sh-“. Roman’s singing echoed down the halls.   
It was then that Virgil realized Roman was coming to the commons. A blush immediately grew on his face. Was Roman looking for him? Probably not. He was probably looking for Patton, or Logan. Or maybe he just wanted to hang out? Most likely not. Ugh, why was he blushing? It was just Princey. Virgil slipped his headphones back on, retreating back into his music.  
Roman entered the room, a small smile growing on his face when he saw Virgil already sitting on the couch. Conjuring a rose into his hand, he walked to the front of the couch.   
“It was common law that a rose be presented to the fairest lad.” Roman announced, dramatically handing the rose to Virgil.   
Ignoring the blush that continuously grew on his cheeks, Virgil smirked.  
“Has Deceit been messing with your vision, Ro? This is Virgil, Anxiety, Dr Gloom, Jack Smellington, Hot Topic.” He joked.   
Roman let out a huff of fake annoyance.  
“You try to do something nice around here, and this is what you get!” He made a big deal of making the rose disappear, before flopping down beside his opposite.   
Virgil went back to what he was doing before, and Roman teleported his favourite colouring book and pencils to himself. The two would do this often, just sit in each other’s company, enjoying the peace and relaxation. It hadn’t always been this way, but both were glad that their distrust for each other had evolved into such a close friendship.  
Virgil abruptly stood up.   
“Sorry, I’ve gotta go. Thomas is calling me down.” He said, disappointment fostering itself behind his words.   
“Ah, that’s okay, I’ll probably be called down soon, too. See you soon, Virge.” Roman smiled.   
Virgil gave him a small salute as he sank out.   
When Virgil arrived, he was surprised to find Thomas sitting on his couch, scrolling through Instagram, a blush dusted across his cheeks and a grin spread from ear to ear.  
“Hey, Thomas? You called me down?” He awkwardly broke the silence.   
“Oh, right! Okay, so I have a bit of a problem, and it’s concerning this person-“  
“Wait, wait wait wait wait, you came to me for people problems? Thomas this isn’t a good idea, I’m bad at this thing.” Virgil panicked.  
He was expecting some bad situation to have arisen, but not a person problem.  
“Just, listen. I really like this one guy, and I’m kinda considering asking him out.” Thomas explained. “But, he doesn’t like me, I know he doesn’t. My friends told me, and he doesn’t show any signs of liking me. See where this is going?” Virgil was about to shake his head, but Thomas kept talking. “I need you to talk me out of it.”  
Virgil didn’t understand.  
“Why not call on Patton then? Or Princey? Or even Logan? They’re better with this kind of thing, they know how people work better.” Virgil reflected it.   
Thomas had never actively asked him to talk Thomas out of something. Virgil just kind of.. did it.   
Roman quickly shot up in his spot.   
“Did someone say prince?”   
Thomas sighed.  
“Welp, that settles it, I’m going to die of embarrassment.”   
“What do you mean?” Roman asked, a look of confusion settling in.  
It made Virgil’s heart jump, for some reason. Virgil sat down on his place by the stairs.  
“He likes a guy. He wants to ask said guy out, but said guy doesn’t like him, and would prefer to stay friends.” Virgil quickly caught his friend up.   
“Hmm... I would say, that if I were in your situation, I’d just try my best to stay close friends with him. Sure, maybe do sweet things for him every once and a while, maybe don’t hide your feelings too much, but overall, it’s better to stay friends and not have a romantic relationship than lose a friend and not have a romantic relationship.” Roman voiced his thoughts.   
Virgil stared at him, somewhat surprised that the romantic, often impulsive side had put that much thought into it. It was as if he had faced the same problem. He was almost... impressed.   
“Ro’s right, it’s better to keep him as a friend. I get risking for love and all that stuff, but asking him out wouldn’t be a risk. It’d be setting yourself up for heartbreak. Besides, if you continue being sweet and kind, and if he’s attracted to guys, he’s bound to develop a crush on you at some point.” Virgil contributed.   
“Virge, you didn’t over-exaggerate anything!” Roman smiled, pride laced between his words.   
Heat rose to his cheeks, and he looked down to avoid Roman seeing.  
“Uh, y-yeah, I’m getting better at that, I guess.” He stuttered out. He didn’t like people complimenting him.   
“Well, that’s all I needed. Thank you guys, I’ll consult Logan and Patton later if I need to.” Thomas grinned.  
Virgil sunk out, giving Thomas a small salute. He popped back up on the mindscape, and started heading to his room.   
“Virgil!”  
Virgil jumped a bit, and tripped, falling over. Roman rushed over to help him up.   
“Sorry, Virge, I shouldn’t have shouted. Anyways! I was thinking, it’s getting pretty late, almost 12, do you wanna sleepover in my room?” Roman rambled out.  
“Or you don’t have to, if you don’t want to, I understand, but like if you do want to-“   
“Roman!” Virgil interrupted him, the blush on his cheeks being accompanied by a grin.   
“I’d enjoy that. Just let me go change, okay?” He smiled as he watched the other trait’s worries simmer into oblivion.   
Roman nodded, and stepped inside his room. Virgil was always amused by how much detail was put into the door alone. You could mistake it for something straight out of a Disney film. It was white and grand, with reds and golds trailing patternedcdsxz paths on the snow-coloured wood.   
Virgil walked down the hall a little further, and stepped into his room. After getting changed into purple pajama pants and a white t-shirt, he quickly grabbed his phone and earbuds, and headed over to Roman’s.   
He softly knocked thrice.   
“Come in!” Roman’s voice rang from the other side of the door.   
Virgil stepped in, almost grinning at the sight he was greeted by.  
Roman was curled up in his blankets, playing on his phone, wearing a slim-fitting, cozy, red pajama shirt with a crown in the middle, and the words “A Prince Has Got to Slay” written in white across it. A blush rose to Virgil’s face. He looked so cute!  
Nope. Nuh uh. Not dealing with feelings right now.  
Virgil smiled, and joined Roman on his bed.   
“Nice shirt, Princey.” Virgil smirked.  
Roman grinned, looking up from his phone.   
“Why, thank you, my Dark and Stormy Knight. I thought you’d like it.” Roman winked as he finished his sentence.   
Virgil chuckled nervously.  
“So, wanna watch a Disney movie?” Roman grabbed his laptop off of his bedside table, loading up his Apple movies app.   
“Yeah, sure. Which one haven’t you watched within the last 24 hours?” Virgil asked.   
“Hercules. Are you okay with watching that?” Roman glanced over to his opposite.  
Virgil nodded, and moved so he was sitting beside Roman, leaning against the headboard. Roman set the movie up, snapped his fingers, summoning a bowl of popcorn, and settled in, the laptop resting on his lap.  
~><~><~><~><~><~  
Less than half-way through the movie, Virgil noticed Roman starting to fidget with his hands, as if nervous. He leaned against Roman slightly to comfort him, resting his head on the prince’s shoulder. Roman tensed up, before slowly relaxing again. Virgil felt Roman’s arm slowly move around to his waist, holding him closer. He rested his head on Roman’s chest.   
“Is this okay?” Roman murmured in his ear.  
Virgil nodded, doing his best to focus on the movie, and not the prince he was now cuddling with. Though it caused butterflies to surge through his stomach, Virgil couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of somebody holding him. Of Roman holding him.  
The prince’s grip suddenly loosened, and his head fell back. Virgil carefully shut off the movie, closing the laptop and placing it beside them. He leaned into Roman’s touch, feeling the welcoming void of sleep slowly creep up on him.   
On an impulse, Virgil carefully held Roman’s cheek, gently kissing him on it.  
“Goodnight, Ro.” I love you. He murmured, slipping his hand back slowly to rest on his opposite’s chest.   
His eyes grew heavy, and sleep took its final tug at him before winning him over. As he slid from consciousness, he heard a quiet murmur come from the sleeping prince who held him in his arms.  
“Goodnight, Virge.” I love you too. He felt a soft kiss on his forehead.   
Then there was darkness.  
~><~><~><~><~><~  
Roman woke up to a soft light drifting through his window. A yawn escaped his lips. He went to move, to stretch and get up, but found he couldn’t. He glanced down, only to find a sleeping Virgil resting his head on Roman’s chest.   
A deep blush heated his cheeks, as he slowly, carefully moved, placing Virgil’s head on the pillows below. Virgil let out a soft, almost inaudible whimper, and unconsciously reached out, searching for the warmth that had left him. Roman felt as if his heart had been twisted.  
He moved his laptop, which was precariously laying on the edge of his bed, beside Virgil’s legs. Roman grabbed his usual attire from his white wardrobe. Glancing back at Virgil once more, he walked into the small bathroom connected to his room.   
After taking a shower, doing his hair, and applying his simple, yet noticeable makeup, Roman left his bathroom to find Virgil playing on his phone with his earbuds in, still laying in bed.   
Roman couldn’t deny it, he found Virgil unfairly adorable in the mornings. His hair was still disheveled, and his eyeshadow was faded, revealing a small array of freckles. Butterflies erupted in Roman’s stomach as he wondered whether or not he should bring up the past night’s events. He had meant to tell him last night. It seemed like the perfect atmosphere- warm, welcoming, somewhat romantic but not overly-romantic- but he choked. He choked, and now he was in the same place as he was when he woke up yesterday. Well.... not completely.   
Virgil had actually initiated physical contact with him. Which never happened, unless it was to nudge or playfully punch him.   
“Morning, Romano.” Virgil spoke up, distracting Roman from his unintentional staring.   
“Good morning, Hot Topic.” Roman responded, placing his pajamas in his hamper.   
“You’ve already used that one.” Virgil remarked, removing one of his earbuds. “Where’s your creativity?”  
“You can’t even say that! How many times have you called me Romano in the past three days?” Roman grinned, flopping down at his desk.   
“I’m not the literal embodiment of creativity, now am I?” The emo retorted.  
Roman shook his head, laughing to himself a bit. The two fell into a comfortable silence, with Roman scribbling down video ideas in his notepad, and Virgil playing some game called “Episode” on his phone.   
A knock sounded at the door. Roman quickly finished his last note, and went to open the door.   
“Morning, Kiddo! Just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready.” Patton greeted him, grinning happily.   
“What’re we having?” Virgil asked from behind him.  
“Oh, hey Virge! We’re having pancakes! Lo helped make them!” Patton enthused.   
“Great! I’ll see you downstairs in a minute, Padre.” Roman said happily.  
Patton waved and started to walk away as Roman closed the door. Virgil sighed.  
“I’d better go get dressed. See ya downstairs.” He sank out without giving Roman a chance to say anything.   
Roman made an offended noise, and headed downstairs. Logan was sat at the table, a book on what looked like Spanish sitting on the table in front of him. Flour was lightly dusted across his black pajama shirt, which had a printed-on tie around the neck (Probably so he could feel serious and cozy at the same time).   
Roman sat down at his regular placement, which was close to the bookshelf. Patton brought him over a plate with a small stack of pancakes on it.   
“Ah, these smell delightful! Thank you, both.” Roman smiled.  
“Oh, um, you’re welcome.” Logan looked slightly uncomfortable being thanked.  
Patton giggled.   
“Oh, no probs, kiddo! We had fun making them!”   
Virgil appeared beside Roman, giving every other side a heart attack. Virgil winced, curling into himself a bit.  
“Sorry.” He muttered.  
Patton shook his head, and a grin was placed on his face again.  
“It’s okay, kiddo! We’re all just a little jumpy today.” Patton placed a stack of pancakes in front of Virgil.  
Roman stared into Virgil’s eyes, becoming sad when he found guilt glimmering within them. The four ate in silence, except for the occasional chatter of a new idea from Roman, or an “interesting” fact from Logan. Patton also, of course, took every chance to make a pun or dad joke. But Virgil said nothing.  
The anxious trait poked at his pancakes, taking a small bite every once in a while. If Roman hadn’t been looking closely, he wouldn’t have seen how his shoulders shook, he wouldn’t have heard how his breaths were getting shallower. Virgil abruptly stood up, taking his plate into the kitchen.  
“I’ve got to go do something. Sorry. Thanks for breakfast.” He said, quickly making eye contact with Logan and Patton before running upstairs.  
Logan and Patton turned to Roman expectantly.  
“What? You think I did something?” The prince’s eyes widened.  
“Precisely. You and Virgil hung out last night, if I’m correct. And Patton informed me he slept in your room. We have also not spoken to him until this morning. Therefore, we have reason to believe that you are the cause of his sudden leaving.” Logan said, a small frown on his face.  
Patton flicked Logan in the temple.  
“I think what Logan was trying to say,” Patton glared at the logical side, who shied away slightly. “Is that you and Virgil have been hanging out a lot lately. Can you think of reason he might be feeling... anxious? Left out? Anything, really?”   
Roman thought back to last night, when Virgil had allowed them to cuddle. Then to the kiss. Not a real one, of course, but a kiss nonetheless. Virgil had kissed him on his cheek, and Roman had kissed him on his forehead. Would that make him anxious? If he was worried about how Roman felt about it, then yes.  
“Well.. maybe one thing.” Roman confessed quietly.   
Patton and Logan gave him a curious look, their gaze flickering to each other quickly when the prince hesitated.   
“I-He..I... We were cuddling last night,” Roman could feel a blush rise to his face. “And he kissed my cheek. Maybe he’s anxious about that? I don’t know.” He glanced up to his friends, finding a grinning Patton, and a smirking Logan.   
“You guys can’t tell him I told you though! I don’t think I was supposed to..” Roman worried at his bottom lip.   
Patton offered him a comforting smile.  
“Well, in that case, it would most likely be best for you to comfort him, to decrease the chance of him becoming anxious about us also knowing.” Logan advised.   
Roman nodded weakly, standing up and putting his dishes away. He walked halfway up the stairs before stopping and turning back.   
“What am I supposed to say to him?!” He panicked.   
Patton smiled.  
“Just speak from the heart! You’ll be fine, Ro. Now go!” Patton made a ‘shoo’ing gesture with his hands.  
Roman left for Virgil’s room, his stomach in knots and a blush on his cheeks. He arrived at the dark-coloured door, knocking on it softly.   
“Come in.” Virgil yelled from inside, somewhat muffled.   
Roman stepped into the gloomy room, finding Virgil hugging his pillow to his face. He walked over to Virgil’s bed, sitting down on Virgil’s left side and gently pulling the pillow out of Virgil’s grasp.   
“Hey.” He said softly.   
Virgil looked up at him, a blush across his cheeks and a pout on his lips.  
“You stole my pillow.” Virgil stated sourly.   
Roman chuckled. Virgil smiled a bit.  
“What’s up?” Roman asked.  
He cautiously reached for Virgil’s hand, giving the darker side time to pull away if he felt uncomfortable. Virgil didn’t move at first, but squeezed the prince’s hand once he came back to himself.  
“I-You-I... It’s nothing.” He mumbled, almost incoherently.  
Roman frowned. He knew it wasn’t nothing. He didn’t want to push Virgil, but it wouldn’t do anybody any good if he kept it all to himself.   
“Is it about last night?” Roman approached the topic cautiously.  
Virgil’s ran his free hand through his hair.   
“I-I’m really sorry, I won’t do it again, I promise, I-“   
“Virge,” Roman squeezed his hand lightly. “What in the hundred acre woods gave you the idea that I didn’t enjoy one singular aspect of last night?”   
Virgil froze. Roman hadn’t minded? Rather, he had... enjoyed it? Roman smiled softly, lightly tilting Virgil’s chin so he would be facing the prince.   
“Virgil, if I was uncomfortable with any of it, the cuddling or the kiss, I would have told you. Besides,” Roman paused, reconsidering what he was about to do.   
Go big or go home, right?  
“You missed.” Virgil’s eyes widened.  
“W-What?”  
“You missed.” Roman stated, slowly leaning in, giving Virgil enough time to pull away if he wanted to.   
Roman’s lips were but a centimetre away from Virgil’s when he hesitated. Did Virgil really want this? Or was he just too shocked to move? What if-  
Bliss.  
That’s the only way Roman could describe what came next. Virgil surged forward, bringing their lips together in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Roman moved his hands to Virgil’s waist, feeling the darker side move to a more comfortable position. Virgil moved his right hand up to Roman’s cheek, placing his other on his chest.   
It was as if the world around them had been paused; nothing else mattered except for the two of them at that moment in time. The two pulled away, leaning their foreheads against each other's, breathless but grinning.   
“Is this okay?” Roman asked gently.  
Virgil nodded, a smile still stuck on his lips.   
“You were having an anxiety attack earlier? Or, rather, the beginning of one?” Roman asked carefully.  
Virgil shook his head.  
“I’m fine now. Just needed a little time to calm myself down.” He explained quietly.   
Roman nodded. Virgil gently stroked his cheek.   
“What are we now?” The anxious side asked quietly.  
“Whatever you want us to be. Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Roman responded.  
Virgil nodded.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” Virgil asked, almost inaudibly.   
Roman smiled.   
“I don’t know. Maybe one more kiss would help me decide?” He said, adding in a tiny bit of a flirty tone.  
Virgil smirked at his prince’s antics, grabbing Roman by the collar of his shirt and pulling him in.   
Bliss.


	2. All I Want- Prinxiety/Virgil angst- Songshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- hints of eating disorders, sprained ankle (not gorey, but mentioned), break ups, passing out from overexertion, crying

Virgil swung open the door of the studio he’d signed up for, barely holding back tears. His throat felt as if a rock had been lodged in it. His lungs screamed for air. His stomach ached. He closed the door, a sob escaping his mouth.   
He quickly walked across the room, plugging his phone into the speakers. He put it on shuffle, then stood in the centre of his room.  
Patton’s words from when they were younger echoed in his ears.  
“If you’re really that nervous, just... dance!”  
Virgil took a deep breath, waiting for them music to start. When he finally heard the opening notes, another sob racked his body. He began moving. Slowly, elegantly, painfully moving.   
All I want is nothing more..

Virgil looked up as Roman avoided his gaze, scratching at his nail polish.

Than to hear you knocking at my door.

“What?” Virgil’s eyes pricked he struggled to hold back tears.

‘Cause if I could see your face once more,

“I think we should break up.” Roman struggled to meet his eyes again.   
Virgil began to shake. 

I could die a happy guy I’m sure. 

“It’s not you, Virgil. You’ve been nothing but supportive and amazing and loving. It’s not your fault. I just... I don’t feel the same, not anymore.” Virgil broke into tears.   
He thought they were okay.  
They’d been okay.  
Hadn’t they?

When you said your last goodbye,

“I... I understand. But please leave.” Virgil struggled to get the words out.   
To not beg him to stay.   
To let his love leave him.

I died a little bit inside.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Virgil, I just-“  
“Please leave.” Virgil’s voice gave out.  
Roman stood, walking out of the bedroom.  
“Goodbye, Virgil.”

And I lay in tears in bed all night,

Virgil laid in bed, awake and crying. His stomach and lungs hurt from sobbing. It felt empty. He felt empty.

Alone without you by my side. 

His phone glowed in the darkness. He picked it up, checking the text.  
It was from Roman. A simple message, really. Three simple words. The same three words Virgil wish he’d said way more often. The same three words he wished he’d hear once more.

But if you loved me,

Why’d you leave me?

Take my body. Take my body.

All I want is,

And all I need is,

To find somebody,

I’ll find somebody,

Like you.

Like you.

Like you.

Virgil moved through the lyrics beautifully, his pain dissipating as he danced. His feet hurt so badly, but he didn’t really feel it. He felt as if he hadn’t stopped dancing for a month. Maybe he hadn’t. But he didn’t really feel it.   
His ankle screamed as he landed on it, hard, but he didn’t stop. He didn’t feel it, not really. He was far away from the studio, in his mind. The pain didn’t register.

Say, you brought out the best in me, a part of me I’d never seen.

Virgil stood beside Roman proudly as he looked over what they’d accomplished. Who would have guessed that Roman, who constantly had trouble getting his ideas on paper, and Virgil, who never had any ideas to put on paper, would have worked so well together.  
Everyone. Everyone had, because they had seen the looks of love and hopefulness the two swapped the entire time they’d worked on the album.

You took my soul and wiped it clean. Our love was made for movie scenes.

Virgil kissed Roman proudly. He was so, so proud of his boyfriend for how well he’d done. He was such an amazing singer, and an even better guitarist, and-  
“Virgil, we did it! We did it! God, Virgil..” Roman quickly moved in to his Virgil again, adrenaline and excitement pushing him forwards.   
Virgil soaked in the attention his boyfriend was giving him.  
“You did amazing, Princey. I love you.”  
“Virgil, I love you. So, so much.”

But if you loved me,

Why’d you leave me?

Take my body. Take my body.

All I want is,

And all I need is,

To find somebody.

I’ll find somebody,

Like you,

Like you.

Like you. 

He knew he should stop. He’d been dancing too long, and without water. He knew he was over exerting himself. But he couldn’t find the will to stop. This took away the pain. This made it better.  
As the song came to a stop, so did he. He came to a stop on the floor, where he would lay until his closest friend would find him, hours later, with a sprained ankle and bruises everywhere. Where Patton would call an ambulance and beg him to wake up, where he would see just how thin his friend’s wrists had become.


End file.
